


strawberry dance

by thunderylee



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kento prides himself on being romantic.





	strawberry dance

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The mood was set. Scented candles lit, a soft R&B playlist he might have stolen from Sou’s iPod playing in the background, and a tray of decadent fruits was strategically placed by the bed.

Let it never be said that Nakajima Kento was not a serious romantic.

He felt like he should have a cigar hanging out of his mouth in his red velvet robe trimmed in gold, a matching one hanging up by the door for his evening companion. He was trying not to be nervous—sweaty palms were not a turn on—but he couldn’t stay still. Everything was ready; all he had to do was wait for the love of his life to arrive.

A knock on the door made his heart almost jump out of his skin, still beating fast when he composed himself enough to answer. It was Fuuma, fashionably late as expected, and Kento wanted to nix the robe thing when he caught sight of Fuuma in his street clothes. Nothing fancy, just a T-shirt and jeans, but he wore them so well that Kento couldn’t stop his eyes from raking up and down Fuuma’s body.

“What’s all this?” Fuuma asked, looking around the room as he stepped through the doorway. “Are you trying to seduce me or something?”

Kento’s breath caught in his throat as he looked up to Fuuma’s eyes, feeling a little like a deer in headlights. Before he could think of a suitable answer, Fuuma gasped and covered his mouth with both hands, his eyes widening animatedly.

“You _are_ trying to seduce me!” he exclaimed. “Oh my god!”

“No, that’s not it!” Kento tried to protest, but he knew he looked guilty. Fuuma met his eyes, tilting his head in confusion, his hair fluffed so cutely that Kento just blurted out, “I’m in love with you!”

Fuuma blinked and bit his lip, looking even cuter, and Kento was so focused on the little indentations in Fuuma’s bottom lip that he didn’t notice when the entire mouth started moving.

“Huh?” he asked, feeling his face heat up even more than it already was.

“I said I already knew that,” Fuuma told him. “You’re not very subtle about it.”

“I…” Kento started, taking a seat on the bed as what felt like his whole world crashed around him. “This isn’t how this was supposed to go at all.”

The bed dipped next to him, but he couldn’t look up from his hands in his lap. “You wear your heart on your sleeve, Nakajima. I’ve watched it beat for me for months now.”

Kento wanted to be upset that his plan was foiled, but Fuuma’s words sounded rather nice. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know.” Fuuma shrugged. “They’re your feelings, right? It should be you who shares them, not me.”

“You’re right,” Kento agreed. “I’m just bummed because I had this whole confession planned and then you walked in and…yeah.”

“I can leave and come back in,” Fuuma offered. “I’ll pretend to be surprised.”

That had Kento bursting into laughter, so amused at the situation and a little relieved that Fuuma was reacting so well. “That’s kind of pointless now, don’t you think?”

“I suppose.” Fuuma elbowed him in the side, and on impulse he elbowed back. “You really went all out, huh? Where’s the wine?”

“You’re a minor,” Kento replied, elbowing him again.

“Thats a shame,” Fuuma said. “I’m a loose drunk. You would have definitely gotten some.”

“That’s not what I—” Kento started, affronted, but now Fuuma was laughing and his feathers ruffled less. “When have you even drank alcohol before?”

Fuuma put a finger to his lips. “Secret.”

Giving up, Kento sighed. He didn’t know what to say. He’d already told Fuuma his feelings, which Fuuma had already known anyway. He leaned back on his hands and watched Fuuma eye the tray of fruit and chocolates. “You can have some, if you want.”

“I wonder…” Fuuma said as he reached forward for a chocolate-covered strawberry, and Kento waited for the rest of the sentence that didn’t come as Fuuma shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

“You wonder what?” he asked, a little impatiently. He was mildly irritated that this hadn’t gone according to his plan, especially when he’d gone through so much trouble to prepare.

“I wonder how you would have done it,” Fuuma said once he had swallowed. “Will you tell me?”

“No,” Kento answered stubbornly. “It’s not the same now that you already know.”

Fuuma seemed to expect that, just nodding as he reached for another strawberry. This time he held it out to Kento, who opened his mouth invitingly, but it wasn’t a piece of fruit that made contact. There was a taste of strawberry and chocolate, but that was definitely another pair of lips on his, taking advantage of his open mouth to lick his tongue and a shiver quaked through his entire body.

It ended just as fast as it began, leaving Kento disoriented and a little dizzy as he blinked his eyes until Fuuma came into focus. “Wha?” he managed to get out.

“ _That_ is how you confess,” Fuuma whispered, still close enough to rub their noses together.

“Did you just out-romance me?” Kento asked, too shocked to do anything other than be appalled. “That’s not possible. I have _candles_.”

“Your candles are very nice,” Fuuma said, and Kento frowned until fingers raked through his hair. “You could have scattered some rose petals across the bed, though.”

“Listen, you—” Kento began, but the rest of his words were eaten by Fuuma capturing his lips again, and this time he didn’t let up for a long while.

“Do better next time,” Fuuma told him, and Kento just grabbed him by the collar and kissed the smirk off of his face.


End file.
